Accidental Cause
by Marthienessx3
Summary: Set 3 years after Born Under A Bad Sign. Jo is raising her 3 year old daughter the father happens to be one of the Winchesters, what happens when the Winchesters are in town for information and Jo has to face telling them the truth. Rated M to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The sun was shining in through the window, as morning was telling Jo to get up. She stirred and lifted her head looking at the clock 6:47, she made a grunting noise and dropped her head back down on the pillow in a heavy way. She stretched her arms and turned on her side looking at her 3 year old baby girls blonde locks, Jo kissed her childs head and got up slowly so she wouldnt wake her daughter. She made her way over to the bathroom and decided to take a quick shower before Sage would wake. Jo stripped down to nothing and turned the hot water on, stepping in and letting the water ease her tense muscles. After conditioning her hair, she heard a cry come from what would be Sage. Jo stepped out of the shower quickly taking a big breath and wrapping a towel around her petite frame. Jo had always been skinny, almost too skinny, even after giving birth to Sage it did not take long before her shape had came back. She opened the bathroom door and saw her daughter sitting up on the bed looking confused until she saw Jo.

"Hey baby," Jo said walking over to her daughter and picking her up, Jo looked into her daughters eyes all the time and all she saw was the Winchester green eyes. Sage burried her head into Jo's shoulder as Jo started walking out of the bedroom and place her daughter in her booster seat that was attatched to a kitchen chair. Jo grabbed some cherrios and set them on the table and found a small bowl, she went to the frigde and grabbed the milk, making her daughter a bowl of cereal and placing it infront of her and giving her a small spoon. Jo walked over to a cupboard and pulled out a plastic suckie cup and filled it with orange juice. She set it down infront of her daughter as well and smiled at her little girls image of picking the cereal up with her hands, her thoughts were interupted as she heard the phone ring, Jo made her way over to the phone and spoke.

"Hello," Jo waited for a response on the other end as she was itching to put her hair up in a towel and get dressed.

"Jo Honey, what time are you bringing Sage so I can watch her tonight?" Jo heard her mothers voice and looked over at Sage who happened to be in her own 3 year old world.

"Maybe 6:45, I need to be at work by 7:00." Jo said and stood balancing her weight on one foot,

"Okay, well you would never guessed who stopped by today." Ellen said through the other line, Jo could only imagine her mothers response having to do with the Winchesters. " There in town honey, and I really think you should tell them." Ellen said to Jo.

"Mom, I have had this conversation with you before, and I don-"

"Jo, I am not having this conversation with you again. I just think now would be a good time, and I dont understand how you can be this selfish and keep something like this-"

"Mom, I will see you at 6:45." Jo said and cut her mother off hanging the phone up, she turned and saw that Sages juice had been sucked down but her cherrios were being thrown around.

"I see that your down with breakfast," Jo said going over to her daughter and lifting her out of her booster seat, Sage went into the living room and got up on the couch, Sage had a certain schedule Jo had never planed the schedule it was just the was Sage did things, for a 3 year old she knew how her day went. Jo nodded realizing what her daughter wanted, and put Dora into the dvd player. As Sage sat back and got tranced into the television. Jo turned and went back to the bathroom getting ready for the rest of her day, thinking of what her mother had said, she knew it was on a high level of her being selfish. Jo had thought so many times of just telling the Winchesters, of telling him. She had replayed the conversation over her in her head so many times it was rediculous. She got dressed quickly and brushed her hair out throwing it up in a pony tail. Jo looked at herself in the mirror, good enough, she thought. She walked into her bedroom and found a outfit for Sage it was a pair of jean shorts that had a flower design embroided onto one side, and a little sky blue shirt that had multi colored hearts printed on it. She grabbed a pair of under wear and little socks for her daughter and went out into the living room.

"Sage, its time to get dressed. Then we can go to the park, and swing." Jo said as her voice pitched up for the word swing, knowing that her daughter loved swinging. Sage got off the couch and ran over to her mother. "But first, its bathtime." Jo said picking Sage up and bringing her to the bathroom, and setting her daughter on the toilet seat as she started the luke warm water to fill the tub.

"Mommy, you get Sarrie pwease," Jo looked up from the water,

"Yes, sweet heart." Jo said and went into the living room grabbing Sage's favorite doll, she was rubber and Sage always had baths with her. When Jo came back she noticed her daughter had her shirt off and was trying to take off her own clothes, Jo smiled at the image as Sage took off her own underwear and socks.

"Look mommy, I did it," Sage said excited that she was able to take off her own clothes, Jo let out a little soft laugh.

"Aww..Good job sweetie, I am so proud of you," Jo said as she lifted her daughter and set her in the water. Jo had a special routine of watching her daughters hair so that the child soap would never get in her eyes, even though on occasion it had. Jo scrubbed her daughters head softly with Strawberry scented shampoo and took a cup filling it up with water.

"Close the peepers," Jo said as her daughter quickly snapped her eyes tightly shut and the water was dumped over the little girls head towards the back of corse, Jo knew never to just dump the water right over the childs head. Jo repeated the action two more times, to get all the soap out and then gave the sponge to her daughter. Sage liked cleaning herself, a few months back she had wanted to do it by herself, and Jo was okay with her wanting to be independent.

Jo watched as her daughter played with her doll, and looked at her features, she often did this and always had the same results, Sage looked almost exactly like Jo, except for the eyes. She had her fathers eyes, they were green and Jo loved them. Jo was interrupted out of her thoughts.

"Mommy, I cold." This was the time when Jo got her daughter out of the bathtub due to the fact, that the water had cooled down and had the affect of making any child cooler.

"Okay," Jo said lifting her daughter out of the water and wrapping her in a towel quickly with the doll included and set her down on the toilet as she leaned over the tub to drain the water out. She turned and looked at Sage and picked her up, and brought her into the bedroom and put her on the bed as Sage dropped the towl and started jumping on the bed. Jo smiled and got her daughters clothes and checked to see if her daughter was dry all the way, "Come here," Jo said as her daughter ran to her and picked up her own underwear trying her best to get them on by herself, Jo laughed a little when her daughter put both feet through one whole. She ended up dressing Sage on her own. She brushed her hair, which was a little past shoulders length.

"Lets go," Jo said after she put her shoes on Sage, and grabbed her hand as they walked out of the little house, they walked down the street and within 5 minutes they were at the park and Sage was demanding to be pushed as she got in the swing, Jo pushed her daughter softly and soon 3 hours had passed, and it was time for Sage to eat lunch and take a nap. Jo carried Sage back to the house, and made her daughter a turkey sandwich and gave her some Animal Crackers. After Jo made and ate her own sandwich, she realized her daughter had been done eating and was ready to sleep. Jo got up from the table and brought Sage in the bedroom, laying down with her as she watched her daughter fall asleep within 5 minutes. Sage had this thing with playing with her hair, she always played with her hair when she was tired and trying to fall asleep. Jo got up and went into the kitchen, doing the dishes, and then deciding to do the laundry, this was the time when Jo got house work done.

It was almost exactly 1 hour later that Sage woke up and walked out into the living room to find her toys, as Jo was finishing up with moping the tile floor.

At 6:30 Jo decided it was time to pack up Sage and bring her to her mothers house, she put Sage in the back seat in her car seat and started the car driving to the new house, that Jo was not yet comftorable in. The roadhouse had always been Jo's home, and after it burnt down, she couldnt really call her mothers new house of new bar for that fact, home. The new bar was attatched to Ellens home, and Jo did not want Sage in the bar, ever and Ellen knew that and respected the choice. Ellen herself knew though that once Sage hit a certain age she would become curious, just like Jo had. Jo arrived at her mothers house at 6:53, and realized she was going to be a little late for work. Jo pulled into the dusty dirt open pit, where the cars parked for the bar also, and looked around making sure that the Impala was no where in sight, but Jo's eyes registered over it. And she cursed mentaly, hoping they wouldnt see her.She carried Sage out of the car seat and up the steps to her mothers house, and went in as if it was her own house. When she got inside she went straight to the kitchen and put down Sage, and looked up seeing the Winchester men in her mothers kitchen chairs.

"Grammyy..." Sage screamed as she ran into the arms of Ellen, Jo looked down and bit her lip looking up at Dean and Sam as they both looked at the little girl and back at her again. Jo was pissed, how could her mother actually set this up.

"Hey guys," Jo said as if nothing was abnormal, "Havent seen you for awhile," she let out and looked over at her mother who was holding Sage and giving Jo a look that said, your trapped now and you need to tell them. Him. "Oh god, Sam I need to talk to you." Jo let out and Dean looked confused as ever and Sam stood up. And Jo walked infront of him as they both went outside and the sreen door was heard slammed by Jo from the kitchen.

"Whats wrong Jo?" Sam said looking at her confused, she looked down kicking herself inside and looking up at him.

"Do you remember when you were possessed 3 years ago, do you remember what the demon did when he was in your body?" She asked, having to bring this up was hard enough, and she couldnt believe she was actually doing this. Sam shook his head no, and Jo let out a breath knowing now she would have to tell him.

"You...um...well...not you...the demon...he raped me Sam." She said and Sam looked like he was tooken back, how are you suppose to process that information anyway. "...and uh...9 months later I gave birth to that little girl thats inside," Jo said and felt tears spring to her eyes and she knew this wasnt going to blow over good.

"Oh my...god...Jo..Why didnt you tell me?" He asked her and she just looked at him.

"I didnt want you to feel guilty for what the demon had done." Jo said and looked up at Sam who was close to tears.

"Sam, I am so sorry... I didnt know what to do-"

"No, dont. Its not your fault, at all...Its just...how can you look at me the same?" Sam asked her.

"Honestly, I cant. I know what that thing did was not you, but it was in your body and I..." She stopped talking, "I cant do this, I cant talk to you about this,"

"Jo, I am so sorry-"

"Dont, dont you dare apologize, it was not you and it is not your fault what that thing did." She said cutting off the apology. Sam nodded, he needed to listen to her.

"Whats her name?" He asked her trying to change the subject, she smiled at this. She wanted Sam to be part of her childs life, his childs life.

" Sage Lee Harvelle," Jo let out, Sam smiled at the thought of the name.

"Can I see her?" He asked, and Jo looked at him with an incredulous look.

"Of course you can, I am going to work anyway." Jo said and he nodded looking at her, "What do I do about Dean?" Jo asked looking at Sam. Sam looked at Jo, and didnt know what to tell her, he knew that Jo had always had feelings for Dean and that explaining this one was going to be hard enough for her.

"You need to tell him." Sam said and she nodded and looked down, Sam came up to her and hugged her. "Its good to see you Jo" He said and she nodded her head.

"You to Sam. Can you tell Dean to come out here." She asked Sam, he turned to go inside the house and said "Sure thing,"

Jo sat down on her mothers steps outside and waited a few moments before Dean came out side and took a seat next to her, she got that same feeling when she was around Dean. She didnt understand how it could come back so easily after 3 years of not seeing him, she smelt the musky smell of him and leather mixed and turned her head to see him looking at her.

"She's beautiful," Dean said directly to Jo, Jo smiled at him and wrapped her arms around Dean hugging him. She had never hugged Dean before, she figured he was not the hugging type but after a few seconds he hugged her back. This felt right to her, she inhaled and all she could smell was...Dean. Simple as that. She pulled away and looked at him.

"She's Sam's" Jo said and looked Dean in the eyes, hurt registered over Deans features, or at least thats what Dean thought the look was but why would that hurt Dean. It couldnt. "Dean do you remember 3 years ago, when Sam was possessed?" Jo asked Dean, she knew he would remember how could he forget, Sam shot him.

"Yeah," Dean simply let out.

"Well, while Sam was possessed by that Demon, the demon raped me in Sams body." She said and looked up at Dean, he looked shocked a little bit.

"Why didnt you tell me when you were patching me up, why didnt you ever tell Sammy that he had a kid?" Dean asked with a hint of anger in his voice.

"I didnt know how, and I didnt want Sam to feel guilty for what that thing did," Jo shot back defending herself.

"Sam wouldnt have felt that way," Dean said getting a little more furious, Jo stood up and looked down at him.

"Dean, you know he would have." She said and Dean stood up towering over her a little bit. Dean saw the sadness wash over her face and it was almost like she was going to cry.

"I didnt know what to do," She said softly and started crying, and thats when Dean realized that he was over acting, not even Sam had done this, and it was Sam's child. Dean didnt know why he was acting this way, Jo turned around and walked off to her car and Dean just stood there, not knowing what to do himself. Jo drove off in her car, and Dean kicked himself for not saying he was sorry and not giving her any comfort, he turned and went back inside the house and saw Sam trying to talk to Sage, he was in the living room with her and she was playing with a dollhouse. Dean looked at the little girl. She looked so much like Jo, but had Sam's eyes. He wasnt lying when he told Jo that her little girl was beautiful, because she was. Dean walked into the kitchen and his eyes locked with Ellen's.

"Her name is Sage."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Dean sat at the bar playing with his beer cap in his hand, Sam was in Ellens house with Sage. They had fallen asleep at 7:30 and Ellen decided that leaving Sage with Sam wasnt a bad idea so Dean and Ellen were now in the bar, as Dean was working on his 5th beer and Ellen was behind the bar serving people.

"You wanna know something?" Ellen asked bringing Dean back into reality, he looked up at Ellen who had a bar rag in her hand looking at Dean.

"Hmm..." Dean said loud enough telling Ellen to go on with whatever she was going to tell him. Ellen leaned over on arm and looked down at the rag.

"When Jo came to me and first told me she was pregnant, before she told me about Sam being possessed. The first thing that crossed my mind was 'Damn that Dean Winchester'." Ellen said and then let out a laugh.

"You thought I got Jo pregnant?" Dean asked looking at Ellen shocked. Ellen released her weight from her arm and stood up straight.

"Well yeah, the way you guys acted whenever you came by the roadhouse. Who else? I know my daughter, and I knew there was something going on." Ellen said and smiled down at Dean.

Dean looked back down with a frown " Ellen they're might have a been a hint of something there then, but now it cant and it wont happen." Dean said as he looked up at her. She gave him a sideways glance.

"You trying to convince me of that? Or yourself?" Ellen asked, trying to get Dean to understand what he was doing. Ellen raised her eyebrows and then turned walking over to a customer who had just came in. Dean guzzled down the rest of his beer and set it back on the bar. A girl came up approaching Dean, who looked to be in her early twenties, she had blonde hair and a very attractive face.

"Hey there," The girl said to Dean leaning over his side, Dean looked at her, she was deffinately Deans type.

"Hey there yourself," He said back to her. She smiled and caused Dean to lean back and smile himself.

"I havent seen you around here before, my names Julia." The girl said holding out her hand, Dean squinted his eyes at her and shook her hand.

"Yeah, I am just passing through. I'm Dean." Dean said and the girl pulled back her hand.

"Well Dean," She said getting in the barstool next to him and turning to face him "Its a pleasure to meet you, really." She said scanning over him.

"Same here," He said looking over the supposed Julia.

"Can I get you anything?" Ellen asked coming up to the girl. Ellen was looking from Dean and back to the girl again.

"Aww...hey Ellen. Yeah can we get 2 beers please," Julia said to Ellen sweetly and smiled at her.

"Yeah sure thing Jules," Ellen said and then looked at Dean giving him a look.

"So where are you heading?" Julia asked turning to face Dean.

"I dont really know yet." Dean said, and the truth was. Him and Sam really didnt know where or what they were doing yet. They just came for a hunt.

"I see...just traveling around." Julia said as Ellen came back with 2 beers and set them down, and walked off.

"Yeah, with the little brother." Dean said to her, she tossed her hair back and rested her head in her hand looking at him.Her eyes were greyish blue that didnt have much color to them.

"Thats cool." She got up and held out her hand, Dean looked at her confused. But he just stood up and grabbed her hand following him. Ellen watched as they both exited the bar.

Jo pulled into the parking area, and decided to go in the bar to see her mother first before going in the house and grabbing Sage. Jo had figured that Sam was most likely with Sage right now, and her mother was in the bar. Jo didnt know whether or not to check on Sage just incase or not first before going in the bar, Jo's motherly instincts kicked in and she decided to go into the house first, she started to walk out towards the back of the bar but before she got there she heard breathing and soft moans from a girl, Jo peeked around the corner and saw some blonde girl pinned up against the wall, and...Dean. Jo's breath caught, and she wanted to run but just turned akwardly and walked into the bar. She looked around for her mother, and soon found her wiping down a table.

"Mom, I just wanted to say thank you." Jo said approaching her mother. Ellen looked up at Jo, and noticed Jo's face expression and how she looked a little more pale than usual.

"Jo honey, whats wrong?" Ellen asked Jo. Jo looked up at her mother.

"Oh, nothing. You know me, I am just exhausted." Jo said and looked back down, Ellen knew Jo was lying and that something was bothering her daughter. "But mom, really thank you. I needed to tell Sam. Now that I have. I just feel so much, lighter." Jo said and gave her mother a hug, Jo clutched onto her mother tightly, and Ellen knew something was deffinately wrong. Jo had not hugged her mother like this, since...well since she told her mother she was having Sams baby.

"Jo your welcome, but sweetheart your scaring me. Whats wrong?" Ellen asked her daughter, Ellen felt her daughter tense when the door opened, and then Jo pulled back.

"Nothing I just need to-" as Julia came in behind Dean, her hair was ruffled and Jo realized that Julia was the girl up against the wall and instantly felt like crying.

"JO HEY, I am so sorry I missed you last night. Maybe tommorow I can stop by and we can make plans hang out with Sage. You know." Julia said coming up to Jo, and Jo tried to smile. She did the best she could.

"Yeah," Jo said queitly and looked down.

"Jo whats wrong?" Julia asked looking at Jo with confusion all over her face. Jo looked up and saw Dean grab his jacket and then look over at her.

"Theres no use, I have been trying to get it out of her since she came in here," Ellen said, Julia brought Jo in for a hug and Jo grimaced not wanting to touch her, she was her bestfriend, and her and Dean..and...she looked over and realized Deans eyes were locked with her own. Jo pulled back from the hug.

"We will talk tomorrow," Julia said turning around to leave. "Bye Ellen,"

"Bye Jules," Ellen said and Julia looked at Dean and smiled.

"Bye Dean," She said and walked out the door. Jo was still looking at the floor when her mothers speaking brought her out of her little trance.

"Jo honey, when you go in the house to get Sage can you just show Dean and Sam where the guest rooms are." Ellen said walking behid the bar not really asking her daughter, just telling her.

"No need to show Sam he is already asleep on the couch, and he wouldnt wake if you drived a truck through the side of the house" Dean said as Jo just walked out the door and didnt really care if Dean was caught up or not.

"Jo wait up," Dean said, Jo just kept walking. She felt like she had a highschool crush and just got her heartbroken, and it just had to be the Dean Winchester. Jo walked faster and up to the porch. He tried to grab her arm but she brushed his arm off, this scene was all too familiar and so were the words.

"Dont touch me." Jo said after she jerked and continued to go up the stairs.

"Jo I am sorry. Look I know your pissed but-"

"Dean you were just screwing my bestfriend." Jo said as anger flashed through her eyes, but there was also something else. It was hurt. Dean looked tooken back by what she said.

"I didnt know-" Jo cut him off, she didnt want to know anything about what happened, she had seen enough.

"Look it doesnt matter, let me just show you where your sleeping," Jo said and turned going to open the door, Dean rushed up behind her and gently turned her around.

"Jo is does matter. I'm sorry." Dean said seriously, Jo turned and looked up at him and knew she was going to cry if she didnt get away from him. Dean walked closer to her and brought her in for a hug. " I am so sorry, about everything." Dean said, Jo stood there for a few seconds and soon melted into his embrace, and soon jerked back from him this was to real and couldnt happen. Not now. Jo opened the door and walked inside leaving Dean standing there confused.

"Come on, if you want to know where your sleeping tonight." Jo said not turning around and just going straight to living room, she found a sleeping Sam and her daughted cuddled up to him. She smiled at the image, and then the door shut behind her. Jo turned and saw Dean standing there, she went up the stairs and could hear Dean following behind her. She went down a hall a little bit and then flung open a door.

"Here you go," Jo said and turned about ready to go back down stairs but felt Deans eyes on her. "Look I dont want things to be akward between us, things are messed up enough. Oh and I uh forgive you for never calling me, even though I knew you wouldnt.Goodnight." Jo said and went down stairs, she walked over to the couch, and looked over Sam and Sage. She didnt want to move them, but she knew that when Sage woke up in the morning things wouldnt go over well waking up to Sam.

Jo walked over to the side of the couch and gently eased Sage out Sams gentle grip, Sam woke up instantly, yeah so much for Dean theory on the truck coming through the house.

"Hey, I'll show you your room." Jo said and Sam stood up groggily,he followed Jo up the stairs and she led Sam to a room across from Deans.

"Jo, I can I stop by tomorrow, or something you know just to-"

"Sam, I'll bring her by. I want you guys to have a relationship." I said to him, he smiled at her and then looked down at Sages sleeping form.

"Thank you," He said and then kissed Sages forhead gently and then brought Jo in for a hug. Jo accepted it and then Sam pulled back.

"Well I guess I will see you tomorrow, night Sam." Jo said, Sam said good night and then Jo walked down the stairs running into her mother, Ellen kissed her daughters forehead and then Sages.

"Good night baby," Ellen said as Jo went to the door.

"Good night mom," Jo said and walked out into the summer night air.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Jo's wake-up call was a little off this morning, and she felt it the instant her eyes had fluttered open and the fact that her daughter was not placed next to Jo sound asleep. Jo shot up and became instantly worried until she noticed Sage on the floor playing with her baby doll right infront of Jo's bed. Jo sighed with relief and got up to do her usual morning schedule, she turned the TV on for Sage just incase Sage got sick of her babydoll and Jo was in the shower, Jo stepped into the bathroom not closing the door this morning for the fact that Sage was awake and wanted to be aware of what was happening with her daughter and so Sage could get Jo if she were to need her.

After Jo's very short shower, she took a deep breath and stood for a few seconds and then decided to get out. She wrapped a towel around herself and saw that Sage was now on the living room floor watching Dora. Jo grabbed some old ripped out blue jeans and a black tank top, she had the day off and was not concerned of how she looked for the day. After putting her clothes on she went out and talked to Sage.

"Breakfast time." Jo said and Sage motioned her arms up telling her mother she wanted to be picked up. Jo brought Sage over to her booster seat and gave her the usual, Cheerios and Orange Juice.

"Sammeey." Sage wailed her arms and smiled, Jo looked at her daughter not believing what she had just heard.

"Do you want to see Sammy?" Jo asked, using the hated nickname but Jo did not care in this situation. It was how Sage new Sam, by Sammy he must of told Sage his nickname. Sage's eyes lit up at the mentioning of seeing Sam, Jo had figured it might be a little dificult for Sage to get use to Sam, but clearly not.

"Yayah," Sage said smiling and nodding, Jo had to laugh at this it was way to cute.

"Okay, well I tell you what. If you eat your breakfast I will bring you to see Sammy." Jo said getting in Sages view more and kissing her daughter on the forehead. Sage started eating and Jo just smiled, the phone rang and Jo looked up from her daughter and walked over to the phone.

"Hello," Jo said into the phone.

"Hey Jo, what time do you want to comeover today?" It was Julia and the sound of her voice made Jo instantly sad, remebering the night before.

"Actually, I have something I am doing today. Sage's father is in town and-"

"Oh my god, Jo why didnt you tell me? Is that what was wrong last night? If he did anything, I swear I-"

"No Jules, he didnt do anything." Jo said, she felt like saying it was his asshole brother Dean 'and oh yeah by the way it just happens to be the same Dean, that you were being screwed by last night'.

"Oh well in that case, when do I get to meet him?" Julia asked getting excited, Julia had known that Sage's father was a mystery to everyone and she was intreigued.

"Maybe later tonight at my moms bar," Jo said and looked over at Sage who was sucking down her orange juice.

"Okay, see you then. Love yeah Jo. Bye."

"Yeah bye," Jo said and hung up. Jo walked over to Sage and noticed that Sage was almost done with her cereal.

"Want anymore sweetie?" Jo asked Sage.

"No, I want Sammmeyyy," Sage said excited, and Jo laughed again as Sage took her last bite. Sage motioned with her arms that she wanted to be picked up now. "Bath time." Sage said running to the bathroom once her feet hit the floor. Jo was still smiling, and followed her daughter into the bathroom, and started her bath and was soon ended 15 minutes later. Jo picked out some shorts and a blue tank top with Dora printed on it, it was suppose to be hotter than usual for the day, but Jo grabbed a light hoodie just incase it got chilly for Sage. After Sage was dressed, Jo looked at her daughter who was jumping up and down with excitement at the front door.

"I take it your ready now," Jo said walking over to her daughter and taking her hand.

When Jo got to her mothers, she parked the car and undid Sage's straps and grabbed her hoodie. Jo picked Sage up and carried her to the house and up the stairs carefully and opened the front door and stepped inside gently closing it behind her. Sage started to squirm wanting to get down, so Jo let her down and she instantly ran to the living room, Jo followed her and saw Sam, Dean and her mother all sitting in the living room. Sage ran over to Sam instantly when she saw him and hugged his arm, Sam smiled and picked her up.

"Sammmeyy," She said. Jo laughed and everyone watched Sage.

"That is all I heard this morning, I swear I have never seen her so urgent to get morning to go by so fast," Jo said sitting down on the couch next to her mother. Sam smiled at Jo, and Jo smiled at the sight before her eyes Sage clutched to Sam and looking as if she didnt want to let go. Ellen turned to Jo.

"We were just talking about how these boys cant seem to find a hunt," Ellen said and Jo looked over at Dean.

"Maybe you guys finaly got every evil thing out there," Jo said smiling at him and then looked down at the floor, she was happy today for the most part and didnt want Dean Winchester ruining the mood.

"No, we just are not really having any luck." Dean said.

"Well maybe its a good thing, I mean when was the last time you boys had a break?" Ellen asked.

Sam and Dean looked at eachother, knowing that they never had breaks.

"Exactly, and it would give Sam more time to get and know Sage," Ellen said, Sage was trying to get Sam to play with her dolls and Sam finaly agreed getting up and following her to her toys in the corner.

"Yeah, I guess." Dean said watching Sam smile at Sage. Ellen turned facing her daughter once again.

"So Jo, how about you come help out in the bar for a few hours?" Ellen asked her daughter, Jo stood up. She was in the mood to work at the bar today, she sometimes would help her mother out. Time to time, and today felt like a good day for doing so, Jo stretched her arms and looked at Dean who was still watching Sam and Sage.

"Why dont you try and spend sometime with her, she needs to know who you are just as much as she needs to know who Sam is," Jo said looking at Dean and causing him to turn and look at Jo.

"Sam's her father, she needs to know him more." Dean said.

"Not when she has a uncle Dean who is constantly with her daddy." Jo laughed at Dean, and Dean thought of what she had said.

"Yeah, I guess." Dean said and got up going over to Sam and Sage. Jo watched as Sage looked up at Dean.

"Come on Jo," Her mother said, Jo turned and followed Ellen out into the bar.

Jo walked over to the jukebox deciding she needed some music, if she was going to be working. She flipped through and saw REO Speedwagon, remebering Dean. Jo smiled and chose the song. She went back to her mother finding out what needed to be done in the bar.It wasnt the time of day where people showed up,

"So mom, what needs to be done?" Jo asked walking over to her mother.

"Well first off, I think you need to talk to Dean without an arguement. It will make things better for you Jo." Ellen said, and Jo looked at her mother with a incredulous look on her face.

"How did you know we got in a arguement?" Jo asked.

"Joanna Beth, I have known you long enough to know when something is wrong and last night you were not alright. I knew something was up when Dean came down stairs this morning in a worse mood then usual."

"Well he does PMS sometimes, why didnt you just figure that instead," Jo said looking at her mother curiously.

"I saw him leave with Julia last night, and when they came back in the bar last night. I knew it had something to do with it, the look on your face pretty much said it all. Remeber Jo, I am your mother and I know you better then you think." Ellen said now sitting in a barstool.

"Yeah, I guess so." Jo said and looked down, it wasnt as if she was shocked or anything, Ellen had always been able to read Jo. Even when she was a teenager, she could wig Jo out sometimes when Ellen would know exactly what was wrong with her daughter, but it still had the affect of wigging Jo out.

"So what do you need me to do?" Jo asked.

"Nothing really, I just wanted to talk. You can mop if you want, I havent done that for awhile." Ellen said, Jo nodded and went into the storage closet bringing the mop bucket out. The door opened causing Jo to turn, it was Julia and she was wearing a mini Jean skirt and a pink tube top with a cowboy hat and boots.

"Julia, I thought you werent coming until tonight." Jo said looking at Julia

"Yeah I know, but you know me and I couldnt wait. SO where is he?" Julia asked as if it were something she had been craving for and finaly would get.

"Spending time with Sage in the house, so you probably wont see him until tonight. They are spending quality time, so I am going to mop." Jo said

"OH, well can I organize the beer?" Julia asked sounding excited, for somereason if Julia ever helped Jo at the bar she ended up wanting to organize the beer.

"Yeah go for it." Jo said and Julia squeeled in excitement as she went behind the bar and into the coolers. Jo looked at her mother and Ellen just got up from the bar stool

"I need to go get snacks for tonight, its Friday and we always run out on Fridays, see you later girls," Ellen said and went outside, Jo just stood they and sighed, and then took a big breath.

A few hours had passed since Jo had moped the floor and Julia was long done organizing the beer, and Jo sat at the bar just waiting for her mother or anyone for that matter to come through the doors. She was starting to think, maybe she should have waxed the floors because Julia was too much. The door opened and Jo jumped up in excitement, and then realized it was Sam.

"Jo you have to come to the house you wouldnt believe it," Sam said and Julia perked up and ran over to her and Sam.

"Sam this is Julia, Julia meet Sam. Sage's father." Julia shook hands with Sam and beamed at him,

"Nice to meet you," Sam said to Julia being polite like Sam always was.

"Same here," Julia said, Jo turned to Sam.

"What were you saying about going to the house," Jo said changing the subject. Sam looked over at her now after taking his eyes away from Julia.

"Yeah, come see." Sam said and Jo followed him outside, along with Julia behind. Jo followed Sam inside the house and Sam went into the living room, Sam put his index finger to his mouth signaling for them to be queit. Jo and Julia peeked there head in and Jo's eyes set on the image of Dean asleep in her mother's chair with Sage wrapped around him, Jo looked at them and felt her heart melt a little bit. But soon felt a tug on her side, and turned to see Julia looking at her. Julia must have realized this was the guy she hooked up with last night.

"This is Sage's uncle." Jo whispered to Julia, Julia's eyebrows rose and fell as if saying OH. Jo went into the kitchen and searched through a cupboard until she found a camera. She came back into the living room, and took a picture and then handed it to Sam.

"I guess I should have gave this to you guys this morning." Jo said after handing the digital camera over to Sam. Sam smiled and they all stood there until the front door opened and they turned all at once with there fingers to there mouths saying "SHH"..and then motioned for Ellen to come and look at the sight. She tip toed and then peered in and smiled, she looked back at Jo and watched as her daughter watched Dean and Sage. Ellen knew how Jo felt about Dean, she knew from the second he walked into the Roadhouse.

"If Dean finds out you took that picture, he is going to hunt you down." Sam said knowing his older brother.

"Not under the circumstances." Jo said and smiled at Sam.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Jo, how did you meet Sam?" Julia asked from the barstool, she was now nursing a beer as Jo was behind the bar serving the few people there. It was now 5 in the afternoon and more people usually showed up at 7, Jo was scrubbing down the counter and looked up at Julia, her blonde hair was now a little more messy from the heat underneath her cowboy hat but she had somehow managed to make it look good.

"My dad use to know Sam and Deans father, and uh one day they just stopped by and my mom knew who they were within a minute." Jo said leaving out the part about how and why they showed up, she wasnt going to tell Julia there father had died and the background of everything. Julia nodded and looked down at her beer and back up.

"Its just Sam doesnt seem your type, I am just suprised it was Sam and not Dean." Julia said

"Yeah and how would you know Dean is my type?" Jo asked crossing her arms trying to get Julia to admitting of what she had done with him.

"He just looks more like your type and the way Sam came in acting suprised about him snuggled with Sage, I just figured he must be more tough or something," Julia said as a cover up that would have gone good if Jo had not known what had happened.

"Yeah, Dean is more solid then Sam." Jo said and moved to the next customer.

At 7:00 Jo had decided she should go into her mothers house and say goodnight to Sage, Jo came out from behind the bar and headed towards the door, once she got in she noticed the light from the living room and went in the living room to find Sage asleep inbetween Sam and Dean on the couch watching a re-run of Blue's Clues. Sam and Dean looked up at her and she walked over to Sage picking her up and placing her on her hip. She placed a kiss on her daughters forehead and looked down at Sam and Dean.

"You guys want to come upstairs and say goodnight to her," Jo said walking to the stairs, Sam and Dean followed behind her as she went into a room that was decorated for a toddlers liking. It was skyblue with clouds printed all over and had a little bed with some of Sage's toys from when she was a infant and the craddle had been placed in the corner. Jo walked over to the bed and layed her daughter down and noticed her pajamas.

"I see you guys found the pajamas?" Jo asked with a smirk on her face.

"She wouldnt watch TV without them," Dean said, Jo laughed and tucked her daughter in the blankets and tucked a loose blonde curl behind her ear and then gently placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Night baby," Jo said and got up and turned and stood in the door frame watching Sam lean down and kiss her forehead and then he just sat there for a second watching her. Then Dean kneeled down and took in her appearance and smoothed down her hair and then placed a kiss on her forehead like Sam had and Jo herself. Jo leaned back into the doorframe, she liked seeing Dean with Sage and she loved that Sam was already clearly attatched. Dean stood up and walked over to Jo and looked down at her.

"You did a good job,"

"Oh she is not grown up yet," Jo said looking back at Sam and Sage.

"I meant so far, never imagined you as a mom so soon."

"Does that mean you imagined me as a mom?" Jo asked quirking her lips into a smile and looking up at Dean with an eyebrow raised.

"Whatever, I am going down to the bar now." Dean said and turned going down the stairs, Jo laughed and walked over to Sam.

"Sam you can lay with her you know." Jo said standing over him.

"Yeah I know, I am going down with you in a second. I just cant get over this, I mean her. She's...she's perfect." Sam said watching Sage.

"Sam I am really sorry that I never told you before, and that you had to miss so much." Jo said feeling guilty about how everything had came out.

"Jo, it okay. The point is I know now." Sam said standing up and glancing at Jo and then back at Sage.

"Its going to hurt, when I have to leave." Sam said in a low voice, Jo looked at Sam and then back down at Sage.

"It doesnt take long to fall in love with her, does it?" Jo asked with a little grin looking down at Sage.

"No, it sure doesnt." Sam turned and looked at Jo "Dean loves her too," Jo looked up at Sam and smiled turning to go out of the room with Sam behind her, they went down the stairs and exited the house going to the bar, they both stepped in and noticed Dean and Julia both talking at the bar. Jo watched the body language and sighed, Julia looked up and smiled at Jo.

"JO!" Julia said loudly so Jo could hear her, Jo frowned and went over to Julia and Dean.

"Good to see you guys have met," Jo said looking at Julia as Dean gave Jo a suspicious look, Dean being unaware that Jo hadnt told Julia what she had seen.

"Oh yeah, I was just telling him about earlier." Julia said, Jo nodded and went behind the counter staying a little away from Julia.

"You want a beer Sam?" Jo asked Sam and he nodded with a "Yes please" and Jo handed over a beer. Jo looked down and noticed Dean already had a beer as did Julia. This must have been at least Julia's 6th beer tonight, but the thing with Julia was that she was able to hold her alcohol. Jo watched as Julia leaned into Dean each time she were to say something and Dean's smirk, god Dean's smirk was enough for Jo. Jo looked down at the ground sadly and thought about Dean, she knew he was never serious about relationships but Jo had this little part of her that hoped that maybe for her sake he would let down that gaurd but he never had.

"Jo are you okay?" Sam asked concerned, Jo looked up from the ground realizing that she had just been spacing out on the floor.

"Oh yeah," She said looking at Sam, Dean looked up from Julia and at Jo as she came out from the bar and went back into the storage area.

"I dont know what has been wrong with her lately, she wont talk to me." Julia said to Sam and Dean watching where Jo had just disapeared to. Sam looked at Julia with concern.

"How long has she been acting like this?" Sam asked Julia.

"Well...honestly since I met her but it seems like these past few days she has been acting different." Julia said to Sam and Sam looked over at Dean. It had to be something to do with Dean. Dean's eyes didnt meet Sams instead they just shifted to the floor.

"Dean can I talk to you for a second outside?" Sam asked and got up off the barstool, Dean stood up and they both walked outside the bar.

"What did you do?" Sam asked Dean, Dean was quiet for a few seconds. "Dean?" Sam asked becoming impatient.

"I hooked up with Julia last night, and Jo kind of...um saw us." Dean said, and Sam looked at Dean with his eyebrows furrowed.

"Dean. How could you do-"

"I didnt know alright."

"Dean you never know, you just hook up with random girls not even knowing them. Well now things are going to be akward." Sam said. Dean looked at him and then back down at the ground.

"I already know that Sam," Dean said turning and going back inside, Sam stood outside for a few seconds more before going back inside and noticed Jo hadnt come back yet, Sam walked down the hall and saw a door near the bathrooms. He knocked on it and waited to hear Jo, but instead the door opened and he saw Jo sitting on a box.

"Jo what are you doing in here?" Sam asked her closing the door behind him and sitting on a box near the door.

"I just like to come in here sometimes and get away from the people," Jo said simlpy, but they both knew that this was a lie. Jo had come in here because she couldnt stomache watching Dean and Julia.

"Jo, Dean told me what happened. With Julia." Sam said and watched as Jo leaned forward and put her chin in her hand as she rested her arm on her knee.

"Sam whats your point?" Jo asked getting frusterated.

"I know thats whats bothering you."

Jo got up and stood by the door and opened it "Sam its not bothering me, okay so lets just go out there and act happy." Jo said faking a smile and going out into the bar as Sam got up and followed her out. Jo watched as Julia kept leaning in further and further to Deans face, they were so close she could have sworn she saw their noses brush.

"Jo can I get a beer over here?" A man asked that had known Jo since he was a usual, Jo nodded and went over to the cooler and yanked it open causing Dean and Julia to look up realizing now that Jo was right near them, Jo yanked out the budweiser it was the guys choice and handed it to him. Sam was now seated at the bar watching Jo and then looking back at Dean, he watched at Dean's eyes would glance up at Jo time to time. Sams eyes darted over to Ellen as she came into the bar and walked over to Jo.

"Jo honey you can go home now. You can leave Sage here and come back in the morning, I have clothes and everything for her." Ellen said, Jo sighed. Sage could stay with her mother tonight, it sounded like a good plan and this was Jo could sleep in a little later than usual.

"Mom if your going to take her for the night and part of tommorow, the least I could do is stay until we close." Jo said to her mother.

"Jo thats fine with me, my grandchild isnt a bargain or anything though. I love having her. Either way its your choice." Ellen said, Jo looked at her mother who looked more tired than Jo did.

"Mom, go to bed. I will close up." Jo said, Ellen looked at her daughter and gave her a hug.

"Okay sweetie. I love you." Ellen said turning to go back to the house.

"Love you too mom." Jo said and then went back to serving people.

By 11:30 Sam,Dean and Julia hadnt left yet and there was still a few others at the bar, Jo walked over to where Sam, Dean and Julia were.

"Are you guys staying until I close?" Jo asked them.

"Well, we were thinking you close here in a half hour. Why dont we go out dancing. You and I havent done that in awhile." Julia asked Jo with pleading eyes, Jo looked down at herself.

"I am not dressed right to go out dancing-"

"We can stop by the apartment," Jo thought it over for a second, she didnt have Sage for the night and she really hadnt been out for awhile, maybe she could meet someone and just get over Dean. Yeah right.

"Well I guess-"

"No I guess's, we're going." Jo looked at Sam and Dean and smiled, she was excited she loved to go out dancing, and had not done it in awhile.

"RJ's?" Jo asked, it was the name of the club her and Julia always went to.

"Yeah," Julia said and jumped up excited and tried to hug Jo, but she didnt hug back but instead looked down at the ground while being hugged.

By 12:07, Jo was ready and turned to Sam, Dean and Julia.

"Okay I am ready," Jo said to them, they all got up from there barstools and headed outside and Jo locked the place up. She came out and noticed how close Julia was to Dean and grimaced.

"Who's car are we taking?" Julia asked.

"Dean's its more attractive." Jo said and started to head towards the Impala, as they followed and soon caught up to her.

"So you find his car attractive?" Julia asked, Jo looked at her shocked.

"Who doesnt?" Jo asked looking at the Impala and then at a smiling Dean.

"Thank you for calling my baby attractive."

"I call shotgun." Julia said getting in the front as Dean took the drivers seat and Sam and Jo shared a look before getting in the backseat. The engine roared to life and soon they were moving.

"So where do you live?" Dean asked referring to Jo.

"Oh Julia can tell you." Jo said and sat back as they made they're way to her house with a few instructions coming from Julia every now and then.

"What is with this music?" Julia asked as Black Sabbath came through the speakers. "God I hear enough of this when I am with Jo."  
Jo rolled her eyes, she was going to get nowhere with Dean if she kept dissing the music.

"You just dont know what good music is." Jo said and it came out more rather harshly then attended, or maybe not.

"Hey I do too."

"Can you please tell me how Jesse Macartney is reffered to as good music," Jo said.

"Jesse Mawho?" Dean asked confused, and then Julia gave him another direction and it was to park the car. They were already at Jo's house. Everyone got out of the Impala and followed Jo as they went up the stairs to the house. When she got to her door she unlocked it and let everyone in.

"Oooh Jo, can I pretty please pick out your clothes for you?" Julia begged like a 5 year old. Jo looked at her pathetically.

"Your acting like we're in highschool." Jo said to her.

"I'll pick out something really good and you watch by the end of the night you will have a guy." Julia asked dragging Jo into her bedroom Jo turned and looked at the boys.

"Oh make yourselfs at home, just dont destroy the place." Jo said as Julia slammed the door. Julia went over to Jo's closet and Jo sat down on the bed, she really was dreading this. She didnt have to be with Julia tonight though, if her and Dean got to be too much she could hang out with Sam or find a guy like Julia had said.

"Ooooh...I found it." Julia squeeled and pulled out a green shirt that had one thick strap that went across Jo's right shoulder and that was all that held it up and then it angled off differently at the bottom, and a pair of blue jeans.

"Isnt this a little too much." Jo said.

"Its either this or the blue dress." Jo agreed to the shirt and jeans and got up taking her clothes off, she had never felt uncomftorable around Julia before taking her clothes off and felt no reason to now.

"I am still always impressed of how you got your body back so quick after having a kid," Jo just shrugged at the compliment. Since Jo had Sage, her body had filled out a little more but still had looked amazing. Jo pulled on the clothes and turned looking at Julia.

"Okay now, lets pull your hair up."

"I never have my hair up." Jo protested

"Okay half up half down." Julia said and styled Jo's hair, it looked very good and Julia loved it but Jo looked at it funny. She just sighed and got up out of the chair and applied some eyeliner and turned looking at Julia.

"You look amazing," Julia said, Jo nodded with a smile and they opened the door. The boys were both sitting at the table and got up when they heard the door open. Dean looked at Jo, and couldnt help but not. She looked amazing.

"You look good Jo." Sam said and Jo looked down at the floor smiling.

"Thanks," She said and then looked back up to see Julia back at Deans side.

"I was either going to make her wear that or a dress." Julia said, and this caused Dean to smile and Jo caught onto it.

"What?" She asked sort of snappy. As they walked over to the door.

"Nothing. I just can't imagine you in a dress." Dean said and then laughed, Jo opened the door and they all went out . Once they all got in the car Julia turned around and squeeled at Jo.

"So are you excited?" Julia asked. Jo looked at Julia and had noticed a strand of blonde hair that kept falling in her view, Julia was pretty and Jo knew that.

"Yeah," Jo said with a smile, Dean looked into the mirror and watched Jo for a few seconds and then let his eyes go back to road.She looked a little worried to him. "Sage will be fine." Dean said just to reassure her. Jo looked at him

"Yeah I know, I just...dont like being away from her." Jo said curled deeper into the seat, "I know it sound rediculous but-"

"Jo it doesnt sound rediculous at all, your just being a good mom." Dean said and Jo nodded even though he didnt see her, Jo looked out the window for the next 5 minutes just watching the familiar scenery and waited until the Impala came to a complete halt, she didnt need to look to know they were there. They all got out of the Impala as Jo followed behind Sam, they both went into the bar and felt her hand being grabbed, as she was dragged out onto the dance floor. Jo looked at Julia as she began dancing like they usually did, and usually attracted most the guys, but this time Jo wasnt sure if she was feeling up to it. The beat of the song got a little faster and Jo couldnt just watch anymore, she started to dance along with Julia and Julia looked at her and smiled. Dean and Sam went to the bar and watched Jo and Julia from afar and both realized the guys that had been watching them since the moment they came in. The bartender came up to Dean and Sam asking what they wanted as they both got there usual beers. The song ended and Julia came bouncing back to the boys and Jo followed behind with a smile on her face, she could just ignore the Dean and Julia thing for right now because she was happy when she danced.

"Ahh...Jo its Karaoke night." Julia squeeled looking at Jo with a begging look. She pouted out her bottom lip.

"No," Jo said and sat at the barstool, Julia got into Jo's view and gave her the best puppy dog look.

"Jo I swear, if any guys grab your ass. We will leave before there is a bar fight like last time." Julia begged, Sam and Dean shared a confused look and Jo just looked down at Julias face.

"Fine." Jo said, Julia sqeeled with excitement and jumped up and down giving Jo a hug.

"Oh goody, I have the perfect song and everything and-"

"Bar fight?" Sam finaly asked about the previous thing Julia had said, Julia turned and looked and Sam and Dean and began talking fastly.

"Oh it was just last time we did Karaoke the guys would not leave us alone and knowing Jo she ended up punching this guy in the face and it started this whole big bar fight, so hopefully these guys will know better this time. Seeing as they got kicked out last time." Julia said, the bartender came up to Jo asking if she wanted anything. Jo asked for a beer and Julia bounced up and down.

"Okay, I am going to go put our names in." Julia said and turned going to the Karaoke table signups.

"You caused a bar fight." Sam said amused looking at Jo as she took her first sip of beer thats she had just recieved.

"Hey I wasnt going to put up with it." Jo said with a smirk on her face, Sam chuckled as a redhead came up to Dean. Jo looked over at Julia who was still writing and then back at Dean with the redhead who he just started talking to. Jo rolled her eyes, and tried to ignore it, Julia came back over and Jo could clearly see that Julia was trying her best not to look over at the redhead and Dean every 5 seconds. A guy came up to the microphone and started talking for the Karaoke as he introduced the first person, Jo tried to just watch this girl sing and be amused and ignore Dean, but she found it hard to do when the redhead who she thought heard her name was 'Lisa', she would laugh and knock Jo out of her concentration. Lisa got up a few minutes later and wondered off as Julia made her way over to where Lisa had been. These women were driving Jo insane, why couldnt they just not be attracted to Dean. Yeah because that was so easy.

"Jo, I think your going to like the song I picked out." Julia said causing Jo to turn and look at Julia, she then realized Deans arm drapped around her barstool, she faked a smile and then looked down at the ground for a second and then back up as the girl finished her song.

"Alright," The man said getting up and going over to the microphone. "Jo and Julia please," He said. Jo and Julia both stood up and Julia reached for Jo's hand but she moved it quickly away.

"My hands are sweaty," Jo said, which was not a complete lie. They both took a microphone and then waited for the screen and music, Jo smiled when she realized what song it was, she did love Julia. She walked over to Julia and pulled her over to her with her arm around her shoulders. The words came up and Jo started singing.

_I saw him dancin' there by the record machine  
I knew he must a been about seventeen  
The beat was goin' strong  
Playin' my favorite song  
An' I could tell it wouldn't be long_

Jo looked at Julia as Julia sung the next words

_Till he was with me, yeah me, singin'_  
They both started singing the chorus with smiles plastered on there faces.

_I love rock n' roll  
So put another dime in the jukebox, baby  
I love rock n' roll  
So come an' take your time an' dance with me_

Jo knew from passed experiences who song what part in this song and it was now her turn again until the chorus again.

_He smiled so I got up and' asked for his name  
That don't matter, he said,  
'Cause it's all the same  
Said can I take you home where we can be alone  
An' next we were movin' on  
He was with me, yeah me  
Next we were movin' on  
He was with me, yeah me, singin'_

Julia joined in at the chorus and Jo laughed as she watched the crowd dance around to there singing, causing Jo to laugh a little.

_I love rock n' roll  
So put another dime in the jukebox, baby  
I love rock n' roll  
So come an' take your time an' dance with me_

Jo started dancing around as her part came up and she started singing, until Julia was with her in the chorus once again.

_Said can I take you home where we can be alone  
An we'll be movin' on  
An' singin' that same old song  
Yeah with me, singin'  
I love rock n' roll  
So put another dime in the jukebox, baby  
I love rock n' roll  
So come an' take your time an' dance with me_

The crowd applauded and Jo and Julia both laughed and they ran back to Sam and Dean, Sam was smiling insanely and clapping while Dean just looked at them with a smile on his face.

"Well I really didnt know you could sing that well," Sam said to Jo, Jo sat back at the barstool and took a sip of her beer looking over at Dean who was watching her. She gave him this look.

"What?" She asked finaly, he just shook his head.

"Nothing," He said with that half sided grin of his. A guy started to sing a slow song and Julia turned to Dean.

"Come dance with me," She said taking his hand and trying to pull him up.

"No, I dont dance." Dean said, Julia gave him an incredulous look and turned to Sam.

"Please..." She begged him, Sam laughed and then got up as they both went out on the dance floor and started to dance.

"You dont dance?" Jo asked with a grin on her face. Dean looked at her as his eyes grew a little bigger.

"Can you really imagine me out there dancing?" Dean asked her, Jo tried to picture it. Not fast dancing, No. Actually that thought made her want to laugh. Slow dancing though, yeah. She could picture it.

"Slow dancing, yeah." She said and nodded. Jo stood up and looked at him, he just looked back.

"Come on," She said grabbing his had, he got up and followed her as she tried to keep away from Sam and Julia. She placed her hands around his neck and he held her hips, she looked up at him sadly and leaned into him and burried her face into his chest inhaling his scent. She breathed out, it was simply Dean. They fell into a good slow dance, not once stepping on eachothers feet. The song was ending 2 minutes later and to Jo it felt like 30 seconds. They both pulled away from each other and Jo looked at him.

"Thanks," She said and they walked back over to the bar and sat at there stools just as a smiling Sam and Julia came back, they obviously had not seen what had just happened.

A hour and a half passed by quickly and Jo was feeling a tad bit tipsy, the place was dying down and Sam and Dean had decided it was time to go. They all got into the Impala and Julia instantly was out in the front seat.

"Jo where does she live?" Dean asked Jo, Jo mumbled in the back seat and didnt want to think about having to explain the directions of Julias house.

"She can stay with me tonight," Jo said and her head fell against the cool glass of the window. Sam looked over at Jo with a worried expression, Jo couldnt drink without her real emotions showing and right now the sadness was very clear.

"Jo whats wrong?" Sam asked with concern, Jo just kept watching the scenery and didnt say anything for a few seconds causing Dean to look in the mirror.

"Nothing Sammy, just drunk." She said and started to space out completely. Withing 10 minutes Jo was back at her house, and getting out of the back seat stumbling a little bit, Dean tried to shake Julia to wake up.

"Dean you guys are going to have to bring her in, when she's out. She's out." Jo said and started to walk and wobbled almost falling but catching her self by the Impala.

"Looks like you need some help to." Dean said looking at her.

"Just someone to lean on." Jo said and Sam came over to her side, Jo leaned against Sam's side as Dean took Julia and put her over his shoulder. They walked up to the house and Jo gave the keys to Dean, causing Jo to feel even more wobbly. He opened the door of the hosue and put Julia on the couch. They brought Jo into her room and she sat on her bed looking at them,

"Thanks guys,"

"Yeah its no problem do you need anything else or-" Jo got up and darted to the bathroom emptying the contents of her stomache into the toilet, she felt her hair being pulled back. As she puked for the next 5 minutes. When she was done she flushed the toilet and pulled the seat down she stood up and saw Dean. Sam stood in the door way looking concerned.

"I'm good now," She said walking over to her bed and laying down, within seconds she was passed out. Dean and Sam both looked at each other. Sam went over to Julia and took her boots off, while Dean took Jo's sandal's off. They turned the lights off and left the apartment, making sure it was locked first.

They both got into the Impala and looked at eachother with a few minutes of silence passing over them Sam finaly spoke up.  
"Well that was one hell of a night."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Jo stirred from her deep slumber, lifting her head caused instant pain and a little moan that ecscaped her lips as she held her head sitting up. She looked at the clock it was 4:28 and Jo was missing her baby. She got up and instantly tripped over something,

A "Hmpphh.." came from whatever Jo had tripped over, Jo got up and found the lightswitch turning it on she looked down and saw Julia laying there. She made a weird noise and then rolled over, her face disapearing in her messy blonde hair.

"What the hell?" Jo whispered to herself and scrunched her face up in confusion, she shook her head lightly and then turned going in the bathroom. She turned on the light and then looked at her reflection, her eye liner was smeared around her eyes and her hair was like Julias.  
Jo made another moaning noise that was a little louder and took her make-up remover and dabbed some on a washcloth and started taking it off, when she heard rustling coming from Julia. She turned and saw Julia roll back over, she looked back at her face and then heard Julia make a noise and then more moving causing her to stop rubbing her face, she turned her head to look at Julia and a little laugh ecscaped her lips she watched as Julia thrashed once more and then stood up stumbling a little bit and layed down on the bed. Jo looked back at her self and undid her hair, she brushed it out and then put it in a pony tail, deciding the frizzyness was too much to deal with. She put her PJ's on and then walked over to Julia.

She gently brushed her blonde hair out of her face, Jo smirked at her sadly. It wasnt Julias fault about Dean, she didnt know. Jo had been lifelong friends with Julia and couldnt throw their friendship away with something like that. It would be different if Julia knew her feelings about Dean, but she didnt and wouldnt. Jo covered Julia up and smiled as Julia snuggled to the blanket, she walked over to the lightswitch of the bathroom and turned it off and then the bedroom light. She made her way over to the door and made sure to lock it as she went out, she walked down the stairs and out of her apartment.

When she got inside her mothers house, she went up the stairs trying to be queit and towards Sage's room. When she entered the first thing she noticed was Sam, she smiled at the image and just stood there for a secound. There he was laying with Sage, holding her and Jo couldnt find to make herself move but finaly she did and made her way to the guest room, her room was being occupied by Dean. She layed down on the bed, and pulled the covers over her that Sam had turned back from getting up in the night.

When Jo woke up she looked over at the clock blinking a couple of times and then sat up quickly and made her way down stairs and looked at the clock on the microwave. 12:17, Jo looked around the house and was finding it surely empty. She went into the bar and soon found her mother as she wondered over to her, Ellen looked up and smiled at her daughter.

"Mom, why didnt anyone wake me?" She asked as people looked at Jo and her PJ's, which consisted of plaid bottoms and a old Motorhead t-shirt.

"We agreed you had been wiped out from last night, the boys took Sage to the park and then out to lunch. They actually should be back anytime." Ellen said getting a beer for a near by customer at the bar.

"Do you know what time it is? You could have at least woke me up at 10:30." Jo said to her mother leaning her weight on her right foot, the door opened and Jo looked over to see Dean holding Sage and Sam right next to him.

"Hi Momma." Sage said in a little voice, Jo walked over to Sage smiling and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey baby girl," Jo said and then caressed her daughters cheek, she looked up at Dean who was smiling down at Sage and then looked over Jo.

"Nice PJ's." He said, and the door opened once again revealing Julia in a short summer dress with flipflops and a messy hair do.

"Okay, first I want to know how you ditched me last night and two why are you in your pajamas?"

"Okay, um one I didnt ditch you. I just wanted to see Sage so I walked here. And two I just woke up. Oh yeah and three why were you laying beside my bed at 4 in the morning because when I got up I kind of tripped and freestyled over your ass." This caused Ellen to laugh as Jo was smiling.

"You walked here?" Sam asked as if she was insane.

"My car was here."

"I dont know how I got beside your bed, all I know is I woke up in your bed." Julia said looking confused.

"Oh yeah, watching that was entertaining also." Jo looked over and saw Sam and Dean looking back and forth at Julia and herself amused. Then Jo noticed Sage was trying to get Deans attention, she knew her daughter and could tell when she wanted someones attention. What she was doing was clearly obvious though, saying his name a couple of times as he was laughing lightly.

"Daddyy." Everyone turned and looked at Sage who was looking up at Dean, Sam looked a little hurt by this and Jo was intreigued as Julia was shocked. It was the first time she called anyone Daddy. Then finaly Dean spoke up.

"No, sweetie. You see Sammy, Sammy is Daddy." Dean said pointing over at Sam and then looking back at Sage. She looked confused, and then looked at Sam.

"Nooo. You lie, you're Daddy." Sage said in a voice as if Dean was kidding with her. Dean looked over at Jo, Jo looked at Sage and then Dean handed her over to Jo. Ellen was still behind the bar and didnt know what to say, with anyone else this might be cute but it was sad in a way.

"Honey, Sammy is you're Daddy." Jo said, Sage looked down and Jo thought that Sage was about to cry and then she looked up smiling and Jo.

"I have two Daddy's." Sage said excited, this caused Jo to smile and she looked up at Sam and Dean who were also smiling down at Sage. Dean stepped closer to Jo and shrunk down to meet eye level with Sage, he smirked at her and tucked a loose blonde curl behind her ear.

"I'm Uncle Dean." He said to her, she rested her head on Jo's shoulder and looked at him for a few secounds and then turned and looked up at Jo.

"Mommy, does he lie?"

"No, he is Uncle Dean." Jo said to him, Sage looked down and then at Dean. Everyone heard the little girl take a deep breath and then a sob came from her as she started crying. She turned to Jo and burried her head so she was hiding and cried, Jo kissed the top of her head.

"Oh baby, its okay. Dont cry. A uncle is just as good as a Daddy."Jo said trying to make her daughter stop crying, everyone was now looking over at the group. Jo looked over at Sam, he was hurt and it was obvious.

"Guys, I am going to bring her in for a nap." Jo said to them and then turned going towards the house. She went up to Sages room and layed down with her, her crying slowed down and stopped within five minutes but the bloodshot eyes and tear streaks were still there.

"Mommy, why is Sammy my Daddy?" Sage asked Jo looking at her mother, she started to twirl Jo's hair in her little fingers, meaning she was getting tired. Jo looked at Sage and took a deep breath, knowing her daughter loved Dean, just like she did and then looked in her baby girls green eyes and softly wiped away the last tear with her thumb.

"Its just the way things work out, sweetie." With that Sage layed her head on Jo's shoulder.

"Mommy?"

"Yes baby,"

"Can you get my Daddy?" Jo smiled at this and kissed her daughter on the head.

"Yes sweetie, do you want to come get him with me. I bet he would love that." Sage nodded her head yes and they both got up and slowly went down the stairs and into the bar, Sage ran over to Sam and grabbed his leg.

"I want you to lay with me Daddy." Sage said looking up at Sam, he looked back down at her and smiled wide and lifted her up as she snuggled into him. Jo smirked and walked over to her mother,

"I'm going to come back later, I am just going to go home and get dressed." Ellen nodded and Jo turned back around and came face to face with the sight of Dean and Julia sitting at the end of the bar chatting. She walked over to the exit but Julia called out to her,

"Jo, where you going?" Julia asked her with a big smile.

"Home. I'll be back." Jo said and walked outside.

When Jo got back to her apartment, she went to her shower and jumped in letting the hot water once again relax her. She stood in the shower for a little over 20 minutes, and then turned the water off and stepped out drying off with her towel. She put on a pair of Jeans and a simple army green tanktop, after blowdrying her hair she went back to the Roadhouse. She stepped in the door to see Dean once again nursing a beer at the bar but by himself, Jo looked around for any signs of Julia but found none. She walked over to Dean and sat next to him, he turned to her and smiled.

"Daddy," He said with a smile on his lips, Jo shook her head up and down lightly and looked down.

"Yeah, she was pretty upset about that one." Jo said looking up at him, Dean gave a look that Jo didnt like.

"What?" Jo asked getting worried.

"She's going to be worse, when she finds out that her Daddy and Uncle Dean are leaving tommorow morning." Dean said looking up at Jo, Jo looked down saddly and then look back up.

"So you guys found a hunt," Jo said and then looked up at the ceiling as if she should have known. "That was bound to happen soon."

"Its going to be hard for Sam." He said looking down, Jo looked at Dean incredulously. He always put someone else before himself. Ecspecially Sam.

"And you?" She asked him.

"We'll visit every chance we get," Dean said not answering the question.

"Yeah, it will be great explaining this one to her." Jo said sarcastically.

"You'll figure something out, you're a good mom." Dean said and then got up going outside, Jo stood there for a few secounds and then turned away blinking back the tears that had started to come. She knew in the morning that Sage would be heartbroken and she didnt really want to see her daughter have to go through that.

Morning came and Jo walked up once again in Sams bed, he had stayed with Sage the whole night once Dean told him that they would have to leave in the morning. Jo stretched and dreaded what would happen within a hour or less. She stood up and went to Sage's room, she opened the door and saw that the bed was made up and there was no Sam and Sage. She didnt have to check to see if Dean was sleeping, because she knew he wouldnt be. She walked down the stairs and the aroma of bacon and eggs got the best of her as she wondered to the kitchen to find Ellen cooking and Sage with Sam and Dean.

"Moommmy!" Sage yelled happy running over to Jo and hugging her, Jo hugged her daughter back and picked her up and gave her kiss on the top of her head.

"Jo do you have work tonight?" Ellen asked turning and looking at Jo as if everything was fine and as if the fact that Sage would be in tears soon was no big deal.

"Yeah, I'll come by after." Jo said and put Sage in her booster seat and then sat down her self as Ellen served them breakfast, once breakfast was done along with laughing coming mostly from the boys and Sage. They got up and Sam held Sage as they walked outside, Jo stayed right behind, as they walked to the Impala. Sam kissed Sage on the head and held her tightly for a minute, and then looked at her with sadness.

"Sage, Daddy has to go for a little while. I promise I will be back though, okay?" Sam said looking at her, Sage smiled and looked at Sam.

"Mommy I want to go with Daddy, Can I? Can I?" She asked excited as if it we're something that would surely happen. Jo didnt know what to say but Sam saved her.

"No princess, you see. Umm you know how mommy works?" He asked Sage, Sage nodded her head up and down. "Well this is what Daddy needs to do."

"So I will see you at supper?" The little girl asked getting excited once again. Sam looked at her and Jo could tell he was on the verge of possible tears.

"No. I wont see you for a little while. Kind of like Santa." Sam said and Sage clung to Sam and started crying, for the little girl knew that Santa was a special ocassion that came once in a great while.

"Dadd-yy noo..." She cried as her words broke up, Dean kissed her head and they both stood there with her and finaly Dean gave her to Jo, but Sage started to cry harder and started kicking.

"Baby, its going to be alright. Come on. We'll go to the playground. The Zoo." Jo said trying to get her daughter to stop crying as the boys both said bye to Jo and then got into the Impala, Jo started walking back to the house with a wailing Sage in her arms. They got into the house and Ellen looked at Jo and sighed.

"I'm sorry honey, and I know this isnt going to help. But this is only going to get worse over the years." Jo nodded and held her daughter as she screamed and screamed. By 4 o'clock Sage had settled down and was out from all the crying she had done, Jo held her arms in her hands from the headache she had and started crying herself, she got up and went over to her mothers kitchen cabintes and pulled out some Ibprofen taking 2 pills out and a glass of water after gulping them down she leaned against the kitchen sink and wiped away her own tears. She went out into the bar and over to Ellen.

"Hey, I am off. So I will be back later tonight." Jo said and Ellen nodded looking at her daughter saddly as she went out the door.


	6. Chapter 6

**_I do not own Silent Lucidity, that would be a band Queensyrche. So please don't sue me._**

Chapter 6

Jo walked over to ringing phone, and picked it up.

"Hello," She said queitly.

"Hey its Jules, is she doing any better?" Jo sighed and ran her hand through her hair.

"No, she's still the same."

"Hey look, why dont I come over today and you can go see your mom or something. I can stay with Sage."

"No. I mean thank you. But I dont want her to think I am leaving her or something," Jo said and leaned up against her wall watching Sage play with her doll.

"Jo, you have slept hardly at all sence they left. Its been two weeks." Sage started crying.

"It is about that time isnt it?"

"Yeah. Sorry, I gotta go. I'll call you later." Jo said and then hung up and went over to Sage picking her up. She brought her over to the bed and layed her down as she turned a CD on that filled the room and Jo went back to Sage laying with her. She tucked a blonde curl behind the girls ear.

_Hush now don't cry  
Wipe away the teardrop from your eye  
You're lying safe in bed  
It was all a bad dream  
Spinning in your head  
Your mind tricked you to feel the pain  
Of someone close to you leaving the game of life  
So here it is, another chance  
Wide awake you face the day  
Your dream is over...or has it just begun? _

Jo watched as her daughters cries, died down some.

_Theres a place I like to hide  
A doorway that I run to in the night  
Relax child, you were there  
But only didn't realize it and you were scared  
It's a place where you will learn  
To face your fears, retrace the tears  
And ride the whims of your mind  
Commanding in another world  
Suddenly, you hear and see  
This magic new dimension_

She could feel her tiny daughters frame not shake as much.

_I-will be watching over you  
I-am gonna help you see it through  
I-will protect you in the night  
I-am smiling next to you...in silent lucidity_

The tears had stoped, and now there was just green eyes looking up at Jo sleepily.

_If you open your mind for me  
You won't rely on open eyes to see  
The walls you built within  
Come tumblng down, and a new world will begin  
Living twice at once you learn  
You're safe froom pain in the dream domain  
A soul set free to fly  
A round trip journey in your head  
Master of illusion, can you realize  
Your dreams alive, you can be the guide but..._

Sage's eyelids started to close slowly.

_I-will be watching over you  
I-am gonna help you see it through  
I-will protect you in the night  
I-am smiling next to you...in silent lucidity_

And she was asleep.  
Jo herself started to fall asleep, until the doorbell rang and had her on her feet within a second. She ran to the door opening it, and there stood Ellen.

"Hey mom, lets talk out here. I just got her to sleep." Jo said closing the door behind her and gave her mom a small smile. They both sat on the bench swing.

"I'm worried about you Jo, and Sage too."

"Mom I am fine, and Sage will get through this," Jo said resting her head on her hand.

"How do you get her to sleep?"

"A song, she heard it on the way back from your house after Sam and Dean left in the car. Its the only song that will make her stop crying,"

Ringing started coming from inside the house. Jo got up quickly and ran inside the house, she grabbed the phone quickly.

"Hello," Jo said in a whisper.

"Hey," Sam's voice came through the phone. "How's everything going?"

"Oh, its fine. It's hard on Sage when she gets tired but, things are fine." Jo said in a normal voice.

"Sage's birthday is this weekend,"

"Well, we will try our hardest to make it back. I mean we are on our way right now."

"Yeah, she would love it."

"Can I talk to her?" Sam's voice perked up.

"I just got her to bed, I'll have her call back later. If you want?"

"Yeah sure of course,"

"Alright Sam, I gotta go my moms here."

"Bye Jo," Jo hung the phone up and went back out to her mother.

"How are they?" Ellen asked.

"They're fine. I guess. I told them about Sage's party, they have a chance of making it." Jo leaned her back and let out a sigh.

"How about you go get some rest and I will worry about Sage," Jo nodded and went inside the house.

The day of Sage's birthday was hectic at first but calmed down as more people showed up. Everyone was trying to distract her at the fact that Sam and Dean weren't there. Julia was with a couple of other girls that Jo worked with and they were playing along with Sage and her dolls. Ellen was in the kitchen with Jo as Ellen was frosting Sage's Dora cake, and filling in Dora's left eye with Brown.

"Mom I have to admit, even though we aren't really cake people. This looks good." Ellen looked up with a smile and saw Jo smiling herself.

"Moommmy, can I open now?" Jo smiled down at Sage.

"After we eat," Jo said, Sage pouted and then turned going into the livingroom.

"She gets that pout from Sam," Ellen said.

After everyone ate, it was time for the cake. Jo lit all the candles and turned the lights off as everyone started to sing Happy Birthday.

"Make a wish, baby." Jo said down next to her daughter, Sage smiled and then blew out her candles. Ellen started to cut the peices as Jo sat next to Sage when they ate the cake.

"What did you wish for?" Jo asked. Sage's eyes grew big and she smiled.

"Mommy, I can't tell you." After everyone finished Sage ran into the living room, and then sat on the couch. The doorbell rang and Sage got up from the couch and yelled "DADDYYY, UNCLE DEANNN," She tried to open the door but was having difficultys doing so, Jo came up behind her and opened it for her. There stood Sam and Dean, Sam picked Sage up as she squeeled in happiness.

"Happy Birthday, Sweetie." Sam said and kissed her on her cheek. She flung her arms around his neck and after a few seconds she looked over at Dean. She reached out to him, and Sam handed her over as she clung to Dean also.

"I missed you," Dean said as she pulled back and looked at him.

"I missed you too," She went back in to hug Dean but grabbed Sam also. Jo watched with a smile on her face and her arms crossed.

"Hey guys," Jo said softly "You got here just in time."

Sage stayed on Sam's lap the whole time she opened her gifts of toys and clothes as Ellen had a tape recorder out. It came down to Sam and Dean's gift, Dean handed it over to Sam and he gave it to Sage. Sage tore the wrapping paper off, and came to a box. She opened it and inside was a silver locket, Sam opened it and on one side was the picture of her and Dean asleep, and the other of her and Sam. Jo looked between the boys, and watched as Sage clutched it.

"I love it Daddy and Uncle Dean, pwease put it on me." Sam smiled and put it on her

"This way we will always be with you," Sam whispered to her. She turned around and hugged him,

"Thank you," Sam sighed

"Your welcome," She looked over at Dean, he smiled at her.

"Come here, Princess." She ran over to him and hugged him also, he kissed the top of her head and whispered "Happy Birthday,"

Sage started to become sleepy around 7:30. Sam decided to bring her upstairs and everyone else headed to the bar. Jo was watching in the doorway as Sam tucked Sage in and then layed down with her as she cuddled into his side.

"You know that locket, was a really beautiful gift Sam. You and Dean did good at picking out something. She loved it."

"Yeah. We thought she would like it." Sam said with a smile.

"Well I am probally going to get going soon, you can stay with her tonight. I will be back in the morning." Jo went over to Sage and kissed her on the forehead.

"Alright. Night," Sam said as Jo started to walk out.

"Night," Jo got into the bar and watched as Julia talked to Dean and leaned her body weight to one foot so she was closer to him. Jo walked over to Ellen but heard Julia call her name.

"JO, I need to talk to you." Julia went over to Jo.

"I think I am going to try and snake Dean in tonight. Do you think he would have a relationship with me?" Julia asked, Jo felt like laughing.

"No, Dean is not the commitment type. He's more like wam, bam, thank you mam." Jo said and then crossed her arms.

"Well I can change that," Julia said smiling and had this cocky tone. That irratated Jo, just a little bit.

"Yeah, good luck" Jo said with some sarcasm. " I am heading out,"

"Already? You haven't even had a beer." Julia said as if it was abnormal.

"Well actually, I am just kinda tired you know." Jo looked over at Dean who was playing with his beer cap.

"Yeah. Well have a good time sleeping," Julia said and then bounced over to Dean and Jo turned around and smiled as she went out into the cool summer air and walked over to her car.

Once she got to her house, she went to change into a pair of plaid PJ shorts and a AC/DC t-shirt that was big on her. She layed down and started singing to herself.

"Hush now don't you cry, wipe away the tear drop from your eye..." A tear trickled down Jo's cheek and she was singing softly.


End file.
